5 Seconds of Summer
'''5 Seconds of Summer are an Australian pop rock band. Formed in Sydney in 2011, the band consists of Luke Hemmings (vocals, guitar), Michael Clifford (guitar, vocals), Calum Hood (bass guitar, vocals) and Ashton Irwin (drums, vocals).' Music career 5 Seconds Of Summer spent the second half of 2012 writing and developing their sound with Christian Lo Russo and Joel Chapman of Australian band Amy Meredith,[7] with whom they wrote two of the songs that feature on the ''Somewhere New EP - Beside You and Unpredictable. The EP was also co produced by Joel Chapman.5 Seconds of Summer began in December 2011 when Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford and Calum Hood, who all attended the same school (Norwest Christian College), joined together and started posting videos of themselves performing covers of popular songs to YouTube. Their cover of the Chris Brown and Justin Bieber hit "Next to You" received over 600,000 hits. In December 2011, they were joined by drummer Ashton Irwin,[3] and the current 5 Seconds of Summer lineup came to be. They have since amassed over 5 millionYouTube views, and a large following on social media sites Twitter and Facebook.[3] The band attracted some keen interest from major music labels and publishers, and have signed a publishing deal with Sony ATV Music Publishing.[4] Despite having had no promotion apart from on Facebook and Twitter,[4] their first music release, an EP entitled Unplugged, reached number 3 on the iTunes chart in Australia,[4] and Top 20 in both New Zealand and Sweden.[citation needed] Their International following increased significantly once again, when Louis Tomlinson from the UK band One Direction posted the link to their YouTube video of their song Gotta Get Out, stating that he'd been a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer "for a while".[5] 5 Seconds of Summer were once again the subject of interest for One Direction following the release of their first single, Out Of My Limit, on 19 November 2012, with Niall Horan tweeting the link to the video clip for it.[6] 5 Seconds of Summer released their first single Out Of My Limit on November 19, 2012, the video clip for the song receiving over 100,000 views in the first 24 hours.[8] In December 2012, The boys embarked on a songwriting trip to London,[9] where they have written with various artists including McFly,[10] Roy Stride of Scouting for Girls, Nick Hodgson of Kaiser Chiefs[11] Jamie Scott,[12] Jake Gosling, Steve Robson and James Bourne of Busted.[13] On 14 February 2013, it was announced that 5 Seconds of Summer will be supporting One Direction on their worldwide Take Me Home tour.[14] The tour kicked off at the O2 Arena in London on 23 February 2013, and 5 Seconds of Summer will join One Direction for shows in the UK, USA, Australia and New Zealand, including 7 shows at Allphones Arena in 5 Seconds of Summer's home town of Sydney.[15] Whilst on a break from the Take Me Home Tour, 5 Seconds of Summer returned home to Australia where they played a National headlining tour, with all dates selling out within minutes.[16] 5 Seconds of Summer are currently working on their debut album.[17] Influences The band cite their influences to include Blink-182, All Time Low, Ed Sheeran, Mayday Parade, Boys Like Girls and Busted.[18] Tours In May 2012, 5 Seconds of Summer announced tour dates at Factory Theatre in Sydney, Old Museum in Brisbane and Xavier College in Melbourne. All shows sold out within two minutes of going on sale, and so second shows were announced in each city, which also sold out within minutes.[1] Following the success of their June 2012 release of their Unplugged EP, the band embarked on their Twenty Twelve tour, playing dates at Uni Bar in Adelaide, Oxford Art Factory in Sydney, Old Museum in Brisbane, and Corner Hotel in Melbourne.[19] During October 2012, 5 Seconds of Summer toured Australia, supporting Hot Chelle Rae and Cher Lloyd, playing at the Enmore Theatre in Sydney, the Convention Centre in Brisbane, Festival Hall in Melbourne, Royal Theatre in Canberra, and AEC Theatre in Adelaide.[20] On November 3, 2012, 5 Seconds of Summer played their first International show at Zeal Cafe, in Auckland, New Zealand.[21][22] On the 25th of November, they played a headlining show at the Metro Theatre in Sydney, before leaving for a three month stint in the UK.[23] 5 Seconds of Summer have joined One Direction on their worldwide Take Me Home tour, which kicked off in London on 23 February 2013.[24] On May 17, 2013, 5 Seconds of Summer announced a national Australian tour, nicknamed the "Pants Down Tour",[25] it included dates in Sydney, Perth, Brisbane, Adelaide and Melbourne, all of which sold out within minutes.[16] Discography Extended playhttp://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6c/5_Seconds_of_Summer_at_Enmore_Theatre.webm Singles Music videos